


De Parentibus

by Aledane



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Multi, Un peu de fluff quand même vous inquiétez pas
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Bons ou mauvais, distants ou tendres, jeunes ou vieux, ils furent tous parents à leur façon.
Relationships: Léodagan/Séli (Kaamelott)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 31





	1. Séli

**Author's Note:**

> On sait tous que Môsieur Astier adore nous faire chialer avec les enfants. Eh bien je m'y met aussi, à ma façon. N'espérez aucune régularité ici, j'écrirai des petits trucs quand j'aurai l'inspi.

Les enfants, elle sait très bien comment ça marche. Il y a une manière de faire les choses. Trouver un homme qu’on respecte un tant soit peu ‒ du moins dans la mesure du possible ; subir les mois d’encombrement que représente la grossesse ; expulser le gamin le plus proprement qu’on peut ; et enfin, placer son rejeton le plus haut possible dans la lignée de succession et l’y maintenir. Simple, efficace, pragmatique. La recette du succès.

Il y a quelques écueils possibles, bien entendu : les toux enfantines qui vous enlèvent toute une couvée en un seul hiver, les mauvaises surprises à l’accouchement ou encore les sœurs tout aussi déterminées que vous à placer leur mioche sur le trône. Mais Séli n’est pas née de la dernière pluie et même si elle n’est que la troisième sœur du roi en place, elle sait qu’elle a ses chances d’accéder au pouvoir un jour. Ses deux aînées n’ont que des filles et elle pourra aisément faire jouer le droit d’aînesse pour délégitimer les fils de sa cadette. Le plan est parfait : il ne reste qu’à se trouver un bon guerrier picte à marier, et le tour est joué.

Mais bien entendu, c’est sans compter sur Léodagan de Carmélide.

Son enlèvement, alors qu’elle est tranquillement occupée à relever les pièges à ours, ne la prend pas vraiment par surprise. Cela fait un moment que les Carmélidiens se tenaient tranquilles : un coup fourré était à prévoir. Que ce soit tombé sur elle, encore, c’est presque flatteur. Par contre, se faire trimballer dans un sac pendant trois plombes sur un cheval galeux, ça, elle s’en serait bien passée.

L’accueil est déplorable, la nourriture infecte et elle doit trouer un gars avec les débris de son cruchon d’eau pour lui passer l’envie d’essayer de la violer, mais en soi, ça ne la change pas vraiment de la Pictavie. Elle subit sa captivité en se disant qu’elle pourra toujours laver l’affront en piochant dans la rançon quand elle sera de retour à la maison.

Sauf qu’elle ne rentre pas à la maison.

Elle ne sait pas si c’est un coup d’une de ses sœurs ou bien de son connard de roi, ou un foutu coup des dieux. Quand Léodagan vient lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle manque de lui crever les yeux. Séli s’est toujours demandée à quel point ça avait influencé la demande en mariage qui avait suivi. À en juger par le merdique de la cérémonie, son époux avait dû plutôt mal le prendre.

Mais bon, elle se reprend vite. Ça ne change pas grand-chose au plan, en soi. Les coutumes de successions de la Carmélide facilitent même ses ambitions. Pas besoin de jouer des coudes, puisque le pouvoir passe au fils héritier. Elle n’a qu’à se faire engrosser, supprimer son époux encombrant, et le trône est à elle.

Sauf que ça ne se passe pas tout à fait comme ça.

 _Il te faut un fils_ , persiffle une voix qui ressemble traitreusement à une de ses sœurs. _Il te faut un fils, sinon tu vas rester derrière._

 _Mais je n’ai pas pu_ , veut-elle crier aux draps sanglants ramassés entre ses cuisses. _Pourquoi je n’ai pas pu ?_

Elle a un peu envie de pleurer, ici, seule au milieu de femmes dont elle ne comprend que péniblement la langue et dont elle n’a de toutes façons pas envie d’entendre les commentaires. Une matrone dépose la petite dans ses bras, toute rose et fripée comme une vieille femme. Elle ne crie pas encore. Ça viendra, Séli le sait. Et sinon, c’est qu’elle est trop faible et elle ne passera pas l’hiver.

Cette dernière pensée en particulier fait remonter un long frisson le long de son dos couvert de sueur. Elle serre la petite contre sa poitrine, comme ses sœurs le faisaient pour elles dans le secret de leur lit, il y a bien longtemps, avant les complots et les rivalités. Et ce n’est pas le plan. Ce n’est pas pragmatique. Mais c’est tout ce qu’elle a.

La petite ‒ Guenièvre, d’après une grand-mère de son glandu d’époux ‒ passe le premier mois, dieux soient loués. Séli la regarde téter le sein avec enthousiasme, sa petite tête couronnée de cheveux noirs posée contre sa poitrine. Ses quenottes à peine sorties lui mordillent la peau. Désagréable, mais bon. Elle fera avec, se dit Séli en essuyant consciencieusement la bouche souillée de lait.

Son deuxième accouchement est plus facile, de la même façon que se péter une jambe est plus facile que de s’en péter deux. Le petit ‒ _Un garçon, c’est pas trop tôt_ , siffle la voix à son oreille ‒ crie déjà au sortir du ventre, ses petits poings brandis comme s’il voulait combattre l’air froid lui-même. Une matrone annonce à Séli que son fils est sans doute destiné à être un grand guerrier.

Séli lui dit d’aller donner ses avis là où on les demande. De son expérience, les gamins braillards sont surtout destinés à être monstrueusement emmerdants.

Léodagan et elle font quelques autres tentatives, après ça, histoire d’avoir un héritier de rechange au cas où un coup du sort emporterait celui qu’ils ont déjà, mais toutes échouent. Séli est encore jeune, pourtant. Mais voilà, c’est comme ça.

Elle se console en regardant les petits jouer dans la poudreuse, enveloppés dans tellement de couches qu’ils pourraient former une boule de neige rien qu’en se roulant par terre. Séli doit gueuler un peu, parce que Guenièvre a pris la sale manie de mettre de la glace dans le cou de son petit frère. Sale gamine. Ça se voit bien que c’est pas elle qui va passer la nuit à veiller sur la fièvre d’Yvain, rongée par l’inquiétude. Les enfants aiment un peu trop l’hiver pour leur propre bien.

La Pictavie lui manque. Elle pense à ses nièces, qui doivent avoir commencé à devenir des femmes, maintenant. Ça lui fait comme un pincement au cœur d’imaginer Guenièvre, entourée de cousines, apprenant à se tresser les cheveux ou à aiguiser une dague. C’est une belle vision, une de celles qui ne sont jamais qu’à moitié vraies. Séli connait sa petite fille : les coutumes pictes ne lui auraient pas fait du bien. Guenièvre est trop gentille pour les luttes de pouvoirs qu’impliquent le statut de princesse picte.

Remarquez, côté douceur, son autre gamin se défend pas mal. Les guêpes lui foutent une trouille bleue, il est à peine capable de soulever une masse d’arme et il préfère le luth à n’importe quelle épée. Ça a le don de désespérer Léodagan, qui grommelle constamment que c’est pas avec des hobbys de bonne femme qu’on va trouver de quoi faire un roi de ce gamin-là. Et que franchement, le luth, ça lui casse les couilles.

Séli s’en fout pas mal. Elle, le luth, ça lui plait plutôt bien. En plus, si elle peut faire de son fils un peu plus que le con standard, elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle s’en passerait. Surtout si ça emmerde son mari.

Avec les enfants, il y a une manière de faire les choses. Et Séli va s’assurer que ce sera _sa_ manière.


	2. Pellinor

Pellinor sait bien qu’il n’est pas la fourche la plus aiguisée du râtelier. C’est un fait établi, avéré : il a une tête de con, dans tous les sens du terme. Le gars qui conserverait un doute après lui avoir accordé plus d’une seconde d’inspection verrait son impression confirmée au moment même où il ouvrirait la bouche. Il est un glandu, un vrai de vrai, élevé au grand air et au fromage de chèvres.

Alors oui, il passe à côté de la grande majorité des subtilités de la vie. Même pisser droit est une épreuve pour son intellect. Mais il est presque sûr que les marmots, ça n’a pas sa place au beau milieu des blés, surtout nu comme un ver et braillant comme si le Diable lui pinçait les fesses.

Il fait deux fois le tour du champ, histoire de voir s’il n’existe pas quelqu’un qui pourrait lui expliquer la situation en des termes concis et accessibles. Tout ce qu’il trouve, c’est un merle crevé et un parterre de pâquerettes, qu’il arrache pour offrir à Acheflour. Ça fera une compensation par rapport à ses collets perpétuellement vides. Elle pourra mettre les racines dans la soupe.

Le petit est toujours là, ce qui doit expliquer les hurlements qui ont marqué sa cueillette. Il se tait, maintenant. Peut-être est-il fatigué. Pellinor le comprendrait. S’égosiller pendant aussi longtemps, c’est un coup à se ruiner la santé.

Il s’approche, histoire de se faire une meilleure idée. Le bambin a de grands yeux, ronds et clairs comme le ciel du printemps. Ses petites mains s’agitent en direction de Pellinor, rougies par le soleil. Il doit être là depuis longtemps. L’été est rarement clément au Pays de Galles, mais aujourd’hui, ça tape méchamment. Pellinor lui-même a le bout du nez et les épaules qui ont commencé à rosir et à piquer, signe qu’il ferait mieux de trouver un coin d’ombre pour se reposer.

Sauf que le marmot est là, tout seul dans les blés pliés, et il le fixe avec le regard le plus perçant que Pellinor ait jamais vu.

Il le prend, le plus délicatement qu’il peut, même s’il est conscient que c’est pas beaucoup. Sa mère ne lui a jamais laissé porter ses frères et sœurs ‒ sans doute à raison. Le petit se remet à braire. Il manque de le lâcher sur le coup de la surprise, se reprend au dernier moment et pose avec hésitation la petite forme rose contre sa poitrine.

Lorsque le bambin semble se calmer, il esquisse un pas de côté. Pas de vagissement. Il en fait un autre, et toujours riens. Bientôt, il se retrouve hors du champ, puis sur le chemin de la maison, puis devant le pas de la porte.

Pellinor baisse la tête. Dans ses bras, le petit s’est endormi.


	3. Vivianne

Le garçon est blond et potelé, avec de grands yeux bleus. On dirait un enfant sorti des légendes, un fils de fée sculpté dans l’or et l’eau des ruisseaux. Il est humain, pourtant. Vivianne en est presque surprise.

Elle effleure son petit nez, ses joues roses, replace une boucle rebelle. Ça fait un moment qu’il a cessé de pleurer et repose tranquillement dans ses bras. Fatigué, peut-être. Vivianne ne sait pas. Il n’y a pas grand-chose qu’elle sait, à vrai dire, des enfants des mortels. Elle sait qu’ils sont petits et fragiles, qu’ils font plus de bruit que nécessaire et qu’ils voient des choses auxquels les adultes sont aveugles, comme les korrigans grimaçants au-dessus de leur berceau ou les elfes qui les espionnent depuis leurs cachettes de mousse et de branches. Avec le temps, cette vision s’émousse. Il le faut bien. Trop de clairvoyance est nuisible à l’esprit des hommes. Elle les rendrait plus fous qu’ils ne le sont déjà, s’ils la conservaient trop longtemps.

L’image de tours enflammées s’impose à son esprit. Le château du roi Ban de Bénoïc, transformé en brasier, les marais couverts de cendres, la complainte de la reine Elaine, si blonde et si terrifiée, lorsque Vivianne était apparue devant elle avec les ordres des dieux dans la bouche.

_Ne me prenez pas mon petit, je vous en conjure, c’est tout ce qu’il me reste,_ _j’ai perdu mon pays et mon aimé, vous ne pouvez pas me l’enlever lui aussi !_

Vivianne lui avait pris l’enfant quand même. Les ordres des dieux ne souffrent pas la contradiction.

Elle avait laissé la reine au milieu des braises, ses cheveux blonds blanchis par les cendres qui retombaient. Elaine de Bénoïc était morte quelques jours plus tard. De chagrin.

Parfois, Vivianne aussi aurait souhaité un peu moins de clairvoyance.

Mais elle a un devoir, et au nom de ce devoir, elle emmène le petit dans ce lac de Bretagne qui est sa demeure terrestre. Elle lave le sang qui macule ses boucles blondes et tente d’oublier que le même rouge entourait les yeux bouffis de larmes de sa mère. Elle le berce un peu, chantonne des vieilles mélopées réchappées d’une époque où les hommes venaient tout juste d’apprendre à se servir de leur bouche pour faire autre chose que manger.

Pour apaiser sa culpabilité, elle retourne sur les ruines fumantes pour en tirer un couteau qui autrefois ornait la ceinture de feu le roi Ban et le glisse au côté du petit. Maigre consolation, elle le sait. Mais elle n’a rien de mieux.

Les saisons passent et le petit grandit. Vite, comme tous les humains. Bientôt ses pleurs se changent en babillements et Vivianne sait que le moment est venu de commencer le travail.

Elle lui apprend la magie, d’abord des petits jeux de lumière pour attirer son attention, puis d’autres choses plus avancées. L’enfant n’est pas le meilleur des élèves. Il s’ennuie vite, réclame une chanson ou un jeu, arrête d’écouter lorsqu’elle refuse d’accéder à ses caprices. Vivianne est perdue. Elle ne sait pas si c’est elle le problème ou si c’est lui. Mais ce ne serait pas logique, non ? L’élu des dieux devrait être réceptif aux enseignements féériques. Ce ne serait pas l’élu, sinon.

Il s’avère que les dieux sont du même avis.

L’enfant n’a que six ans lorsque les dieux le rejettent. C’est injuste, de la manière dont le sont toutes les tragédies. Vivianne pourrait crier, tempêter, serrer l’enfant dans ses bras et lutter jusqu’à son dernier souffle, mais ça ne changerait rien. La volonté divine se passe de considération personnelle.

( _Vous me l’avez pris pour rien, vous m’avez tuée pour rien_ , lui siffle le fantôme d’une reine aux cheveux de cendres)

La roue du destin a déjà changé de cours et il n’y a rien que Vivianne puisse faire pour la remettre sur ses précédents rails. Alors elle courbe l’échine, même si ça lui brise le cœur, et elle négocie une dernière journée avec l’enfant.

Elle lui dit : « Pas de magie, aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui, c’est toi qui décides. On fait ce que tu veux. Choisis bien, c’est très important. »

Il réfléchit un moment, fronce ses petits sourcils blonds, et répond : « Un concours de ricochet. Celui qui gagne a droit à deux fois plus de dessert. »

Elle s’exécute gracieusement, la mort dans l’âme. Le concours leur prend toute la matinée, et c’est lui qui gagne, bien évidemment, parce qu’elle n’a pas le cœur à le décevoir et aussi parce qu’elle essaie de ne pas trop déranger les poissons avec ses jets de pierre. Le sale gamin n’a pas les mêmes scrupules.

Après ça, ils vont cueillir des framboises dans la forêt. Les yeux globuleux des lutins les suivent et Vivianne les chassent d’un mouvent discret du poignet. Pas aujourd’hui. Ce n’est pas une journée qu’elle peut se permettre de voir gâchée. Le beau visage du petit est couvert de jus et pendant un instant, ça lui fait comme une pointe de froid dans le cœur. Elle lui nettoie la bouche et essaie de ne pas faire le parallèle avec la première fois qu’elle a essuyé une couleur rouge de son visage poupin.

Le soleil mène sa course, un peu plus vite que d’habitude, il lui semble. Bientôt, la nuit tombe. Elle saisit le petit par la main, caresse une dernière fois ses cheveux blonds, et lui souffle à l’oreille : « Je t’aime de tout mon cœur, Lancelot. Il faut que tu t’en rappelles demain. Ça va être dur, je sais, mais je t’assure que je t’aime. Tu seras toujours mon chevalier blanc. »

Il cligne des yeux, confus. Il ne comprend pas. Bien sûr qu’il ne comprend pas.

Dans la noirceur de la nuit, pendant que le petit est endormi et sous le regard dur des elfes, Vivianne disparait.

Le matin venu, l’incompréhension se change en larmes. Vivianne sent chacune d’entre elle lui trouer l’âme. 

_Clairvoyance, pire de tous les dons._


	4. Caius

Les lettres étaient rares, un peu humides malgré la protection des sacs de toile. On se bousculait pour les recevoir, dans une cohue qui tranchait avec l’apathie habituelle de leur petit camp enfoncé dans le trou du cul du monde.

Chacun avait ses rituels. Flaccus sanglotait sur les nouvelles de ses neveux et nièces, Nonus examinait les comptes de l’exploitation familiale, Gnaeus ouvrait un par un les colis de sa mère, pleins à craquer de nourriture à la limite du gâté et de chaussettes et écharpes qui faisaient l’envie de tout le campement… Caius, lui, ouvrait le siennes lentement, comme pour ne pas en perdre une miette. La lumière chancelante de sa lampe à huile donnait aux mots des contours rougeâtres, les faisait fendre le papier.

 _“Cai“_ , commençaient-elle, tout simplement. Il y avait eu une époque où il avait été _Carissime Cai_ , “mon très cher Caius“. Mais c’était le genre de douceurs qui s’émoussaient avec le temps, se perdait en chemin, tombait à la mer. Le privilège de ceux qui restaient veiller sur leur foyer et sur le brin de fille frêle qu’ils avaient prise pour épouse.

Dans une de ses premières lettres, Flavia lui avait envoyé une mèche de ses cheveux. Il l’avait gardée des années sur lui, jusqu’à ce que la crasse en fane la blondeur, malgré ses meilleurs efforts. La Bretagne finissait toujours par tout tâcher. Même ce qu’on gardait le plus près du cœur.

L’écriture de Flavia s’était endurcie, avec le temps. La naissance des jumeaux avait eu droit à cinq paragraphes ; leurs dix ans à une ligne. Caius supposait que ça aussi, ça devait se mériter.

Lorsqu’ils croisaient des enfants bretons aux abords du camp, il scrutait leurs visages et se demandait s’il n’y avait pas là un bout d’yeux, une oreille, une narine, un rien du tout qui pourrait lui rappeler les siens.

Il ne trouvait jamais rien. C’était bien là le problème.

Flavia lui avait écrit _Lucia est blonde comme moi, avec des yeux bruns comme toi. Appius a ton nez._ Et Caius se palpait le visage comme un con, se regardait dans l’eau des flaques, empruntait le miroir d’un camarade de tente. Il cherchait dans ses traits l’image de deux enfants qu’il n’avait jamais vu, s’échinait à retracer les contours de ses figures troubles. Elles coulent comme de l’eau entre ses doigts.

S’il les avait en face de lui, saurait-il seulement les reconnaitre ? Retrouver des morceaux de lui dans des yeux qui ne l’avaient jamais vu, même pas un instant ?

 _Et_ _eux_ ?

“ _Multum te amamus_ “ _,_ s’achevaient toutes les lettres. _Nous t’aimons beaucoup._ Dans ses journées les plus maussades, il n’arrivait même plus à y croire. On n’était pas père quand on n’aurait même pas su pointer son enfant dans la foule. Quand on ne connaissait pas le son de sa voix. Quand on ignorait tout de lui.

Les enfants ne peuvent pas aimer le vide, c’est tout. Pas comme lui aime toujours un peu Flavia, ses yeux bleus, ses boucles blondes, son sourire timide. Pas comme Flavia semble avoir cessé de l’aimer il y a bien longtemps.

Caius n’est père de personne, et surtout pas de ces enfants-là.


End file.
